


feel it.

by ffomixam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: Olivia Keating, Hufflepuff, starts noticing something is different with her (maybe) enemy Merula Snyde, Slytherin.





	feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic with canon characters; might be ooc? ahh, i don't know.

It was the first class on a Thursday that Olivia first noticed something different about one Merula Snyde. It wasn’t that she was uncharacteristically quiet, for she sure wasn't; still spewing out insults and comments about whatever Olivia did in Potions. It was rather how Merula looked at her when she wasn’t talking, when she didn’t think Olivia would notice, when they were supposed to be focusing on ingredients and of their preparation. It was a quiet concentration and a steady glance. And Olivia noticed how softer her eyes and its colouring seemed to be now than what it was just a few days ago. Olivia flushed at the influx of thoughts about the other girl. And it made her distracted. And it was when Olivia was distracted; caught in her own thoughts and glances towards Merula that accident struck.

It was a burning smell and warmth that reached her hand and that in an instant had gotten her attention, Olivia had absentmindedly put her cloak sleeve to the open cauldron flames while in her dreamlike state. She shot up from her chair, knocking it over, in a panic. In her panicked state, she couldn’t think of what to do other than waving it around to put out the flame and yelling various words and ramblings. It was then that her partner, Rowan, came to her aid and quickly extinguished the fire with a simple spell, though soaking Olivia in the progress. It was followed with a ‘sorry’ from Rowan, though they both exchanged relieved smiles. Olivia put her hands through her drenched hair.

But before Olivia could give her thanks; she heard a commotion from the other end of the room and spun around with now widening eyes. It was Snape, looking particularly annoyed. “Fool!” He snapped at her while taking great strides in her direction and stopped over to her but not close enough as he would usually do as to avoid the forming puddles at her feet. “Fifteen points from Hufflepuff. Now go to Madame Pomfrey.” He muttered down at her all while looking greatly irritated. Olivia quickly nodded and wondered why she was sent to the nurse as she quickly left the room and the giggling of the Slytherin students. Her glance to Merula noted her of how she was the only one not to laugh, not even to crack a smile. Strange.

It was until she stopped in the dungeons corridor, near the stairs. That she saw on her hand what Snape had seen. She hadn’t noticed it before now, probably due to all the panic and commotion, but she had, in fact, burned her wrist. It didn’t really hurt or look particularly bad, though now that it had been noticed she could feel a tiny stinging sensation, but she faulted that to the adrenaline and knew from her time helping Madam Pomfrey, that if she didn’t hurry to the medical wing it would certainly get painful and fast. 

 

* * *

Later, when the pain had ceased to be, with the help of a spell Olivia felt she should've already known about, she walked out of the Hospital Wing in sighed relief, and feeling much better, it hadn't taken long and the Potion class was still ongoing but as it was nearing its end; she was told not to head back by Madam Pomfrey and to rather focus on taking care of her hand rather than burning it again.

Not really knowing what to do with the last quarter of the class before she could meet up with her friends again, she resigned herself to sit in the courtyard near the great hall and looked up at the sky. It was sunny and very bright blue, with only a few clouds drifting about. One, she thought, looked awfully like her cat Cheddar. He was fast asleep in the girls’ dormitory last she had seen him. It was peaceful. Warm with a light breeze, accompanied by the singing of birds from the nearby trees and bushes.

She spied another interesting looking cloud but this one confused her. It reminded her of Merula, which also reminded her of what happened not that long ago. The cloud looked nothing like the Slytherin girl and yet Olivia felt a warm nostalgic feeling at the sight of it. It was strange. While she didn’t dislike the girl, and she certainly didn’t hate her, she couldn’t really say she liked her to the point of feeling like she did now. It made her unsure of herself. Maybe she had gotten something all wrong. Merula had good in her, this she knew, but the comments about her brother and the bullying of her friends made Olivia sure that she could never feel anything good for the girl but, now, she was unsure. What had changed? Was it how Merula looked at her this morning? Her eyes more expressive and violet that she had ever seen before when focused on her? Maybe there was something to her that Olivia had overlooked in her frustration at the other girl’s general behaviour.

But before she could finish that thought; the great doors to the main entrance of Hogwarts swung open and a flock of children of all ages stormed out into the beautiful weather and comfortably chilly air that couldn’t be found indoors in the stuffy classrooms. Olivia hurried to her feet and climbed up on the bench to better see the people hurrying out, in hopes of seeing her friends. It only took a minute or two before she saw a glimpse of the familiar blonde braids of one Miss Penny Haywood. Olivia smiled and called out to her, waving with both her arms. Penny spotted her and gave an ecstatic wave back. Olivia jumped down from the bench and greeted the incoming girl with a hug. Penny laughed, ”There you are! We all had been so worried when you didn't come back!” Olivia released the other girl from her hold and smiled, ”Madam Pomfrey thought it best that I was free from the last minutes of class to rest.” Penny nodded, agreeing with the nurse’s commandment, and looked over her shoulder as both girls names were called out. It was Rowan and Tonks!

”Wotcher!” yelled Tonks at the duo with a wide smile. “Oh, you should have seen Snape’s face after you left! Hilarious!” Olivia raised a brow at that. She couldn’t imagine why her getting burned would merit any notable reaction. There was a lot that confused her about the Slytherins, apparently. She mentally shrugged and swiftly turned to look at Rowan. “Thank you so much!” Olivia practically yelled as she tackled Rowan into a hug. “Don’t know what happened there but I am so so glad you were there to help me!” Rowan laughed and returned the hug, albeit not as forceful. Once they had let go of each other they all went towards the bench and sat down. There was only room for three but Tonks laughed loudly and pulled Olivia over to sit on her lap which merited a lot from the others in the group. Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia could see Merula, alone, quietly staring from one of the many courtyard’s exterior entrances.

 

* * *

Later on, Olivia had a Herbology class with the Ravenclaws. This season’s big project was taking care of the Flutterby bushes and it had gone quite well, Olivia thought, though probably thanks to the help she had gotten from Penny. Olivia loved Herbology, though not as much as Care of Magical Beasts, but she couldn’t quite say she was any good at it. Luckily, Penny was. Olivia could sense something would be going wrong soon but as she was about to ask Penny about it; Professor Sprout announced that the class was over and to gently pack away the equipment used. Olivia gave a great sigh of relief and started helping Penny to put away their things.

Olivia was sweating as she stepped out of the greenhouse used during class. She was really feeling the heat of the day and the way it had been transferred through the greenhouse glass roof down to the students hard at work. She stepped aside unto the grass beside the pathway going to and from the castle, as to not be in the way of students coming and leaving, and raised her thick dark brown hair to fix it into a ponytail. It was slightly damp from the light sweat on her neck. She sighed and rolled up the sleeves of her robe. She wanted to take it off as it was getting quite heavy and warm, but she also didn’t want to carry it around. Ah, the worries of a student. She could always take it to the dorm while it was still her break.

She paused in her musings as she suddenly heard a big commotion consisting of yelling and watched as multiple kids ran in great speed over the grass towards a circle of other students; where the yelling clearly was coming from. In the midst of the circle, she could spy the familiar pink hair of Tonks and Olivia quickly started making her way over to the crowd. It wasn’t unusual of Tonks to get in in trouble but not fights and this time it had been quick as the class had only just ended. Pushing people gently aside while apologising for the intrusion, Oliva finally made it to the circle and saw that while, yes, it was Tonks there… Across from her stood Merula! With her wand drawn and her robe lying on the grass looking like it was thrown off in a careless hurry. She looked absolutely pissed; scowling at Tonks who were standing with her arms crossed looking like she had found the situation, and whatever had prompted this, very hilarious.

Olivia quickly walked over to Tonks, never taking her eyes of Merula who now also had noticed her, and placed her hand Tonks’ shoulder. She looked at Tonks and whispered,  “What’s going on?” Tonks laughed, “I have no idea! After class she just suddenly appeared, coming at me while yelling. Something about you. I don’t know.” Olivia sighed and swiftly turned around to face Merula as she called out to her. “Keating! Piss off!” Merula took a step forward before halting; she was scowling but Olivia could see traces of the same look she had given her that very morning. “Merula, calm down.” Olivia sighed as she started walking towards Merula, walking so Merula’s line of sight to Tonks was blocked. “What’s wrong now?’ Olivia softly spoke and stopped a safe distance away from the Slytherin girl. “None of your business, Keating.” Merula practically hissed and was about to say more but hesitated as Olivia took a step closer to her. “Tonks is my friend. And when it comes to my friends, it is very much ‘my business’.” She calmly said and looked over her shoulder at Tonks, who nodded at her while giving a thumbs up. Olivia smiled and looked back at Merula. Merula, who had now lowered her wand, looked less agitated but still angry and still scowling in Tonks direction.

The crowd had now begun to lose their interest and had quietly dispersed with a few mutterings. Tonks had gone too, though not without yelling "Good luck” in Olivia’s direction. Merula harumphed, looked around, and went over to pick up her robe. Oliva stood still while watching Merula. It was very rare that altercations with Merula and, well, anyone would go as calmly as this had. The other girl glanced quickly at Olivia, and she noticed it had changed to one of the same variety of the one previously. Olivia took her chance. “Merula!” She yelled out and jogged to the girl who had already made a headstart across the lawn. Merula didn’t stop and neither did she look back at the Hufflepuff. “Merula, please.” Olivia pleaded and grasped Merula’s hand as carefully as she could. “We need to talk.” She insisted as Merula whirled around, frowning down at Olivia’s hand. “Please, Merula, I need to know what’s going. I don’t care if it isn’t any of my business. I just need to know why you have been acting so differently today. Even the slightest hint. We have our differences and disputes, I know, but I do also care about you.” Olivia looked with large pleading eyes at Merula and moved her hand to the girl’s shoulder. Merula’s frown disappeared as she made a silent gasp, her eyes widened and darting around, seemingly unsure of where to look.

Merula slowly looked up at Olivia; her eyes were big, with a kind of sadness, and Olivia thought that she had never seen such a beautiful violet as she saw now in the other girl’s eyes. Olivia had never seen Merula like this before. Her rough facade gone. “I-” Merula started but hesitated as licked her lips, glancing to the grass and bushes at her side in thought. Olivia patiently waited, giving Merula the time she needed to express herself.  “It’s you…” She started, still looking away, down at the grass smushed by their boots. “You are… the reason why I-” Merula finally looked back up at the taller girl. Olivia and her dark brown eyes. “I don’t want to but-” Merula stopped forward, leaving little space between them. “I really like you- love you.” Olivia’s eyes widen and she smiled. It was a surprise but a pleasant one. She hadn’t expected it to be this, love, but now that the words were said, she could feel a slowly building warmth in her chest. It was a soft pain as she looked to Merula with now damping eyes. “Merula…” She whispered and closed the space between them. She softly and carefully took Merula’s head into her hands and caressed one of her cheeks. She had finally realised it. “I love you too.” Merula hesitated as if she was unsure of what had just been said, but after a few seconds; she practically beamed.  Olivia was unsure if she had ever seen her smile like this but knew that she would never want to see anything else on the Slytherin’s face again. Both of them were smiling. Both of them were feeling light and sure of their feelings, for once in their lives. Both of them moved closer to each other before their lips met in a slow move; not at all caring about their surroundings; not at all caring about anything but this moment. One tasted like honey while the other was a bitter, pleasant, taste. One similar to ginger, Olivia thought. A chaste kiss and with a taste she would never forget, even if decades had passed by. Even if this relationship fell apart, their different tempers finally burning up the ends. This was something she would always remember and always feel.


End file.
